Intentions" Part 3
by DTroi57
Summary: third part of the second story in the "Enemy's mask" Trilogy


Chapter Fourteen

Aboard the Enterprise, things were indeed, in a state of confusion. There were complaints coming in from all over the ship, about malfunctions in various systems. Turbolifts went to incorrect destinations, replicators wouldn't replicate anything edible, environmental controls were completely out of whack. Some decks were hot, some cold. Sickbay had no lights. Geordi Laforge and his staff were working non stop, hust to keep up with the systems malfunctions. Jean Luc Picard sat in his ready room, wondering just what the hell had happened to his ship.

>>Laforge to Picard

>> Go ahead Geordi

>>Captain, I've had to take the warp engines off-line, sir...The main ODN line is showing serious power fluctuations, I need to find the problem, before we engage the warp drive again

>>Acknowledged, how long Mr. Laforge, before we can go to warp?

>>Unknown sir, it will depend on how long it takes to find the problem. I'd estimate at least 8 hours

>>Make it so, but any time that you can shave off that estimate would be greatly appreciated by Starfleet command. The Federeation's flagship shouldn't be patrolling the border of the neutral Zone, on impulse power alone.

>>Understood, sir. Laforge out

The captain of the Enterprise had a very bad feeling about the timing of these malfunctions and the fact that the conference was set to begin in three days. Was there a connection, between the malfunctions, the conference, and the attacks? He didn't know...but since they were limping along on impulse power, Jean Luc Picard knew he'd had have plenty of time to think about it. He hoped that his First Officer was faring much better on his trip to Betazed.

Chapter Fifteen

Will and Deanna spent the rest of the afternoon talking and making plans in the gazebo. Deanna had taken Will through her roses, showing him the two new rosebushes she'd planted the day before. They had stopped several times, kissing passionately as they made their way at last, back to the house. Both Will and Deanna were anticipating a long and pleasant evening in the privacy of Deanna's room.

When they reached the house, Lwaxana hadn't returned. The house was cool, quiet, and empty. Homn was nowhere to be found, but he had left a light meal in a warming unit in the kitchen. The imzadi couple took turns feeding one another, the various delicacies that Homn had prepared, finishing up with a chocolate mousse. The meal over, they went into the living room, before Will could sit on the couch, Deanna turned him to her and kissed him deeply, hungrily pressing her body full length against him. "Imzadi" whispered through his mind as he returned the kiss with equal intensity. Words were unnecessary as the anticipation that had been building all afternoon overcame them both. Deanna took Will's hand and led him into the new guest room that opened off of the living room. He took no notice of the decor as his fiancee stood in the center of the room and drew her soft pink dress off over her head. She stood there barefoot, dressed only in shamelessly romantic pale pink lace panties and a radiant smile.

The sheer lace did little to hide her femininity. Will's eyes didn't miss a detail of her perfect form. Her breasts rose high, full, and firm above a still slender waist. Her abdomen was bulging slightly with their children, but it enhanced rather than took away from her beauty.

"Imzadi, you take my breath away....come here." Deanna walked slowly towards Will and watched as he stripped off his shirt.

"Are you tired?" Will smiled.

Deanna shook her head slowly from side to side. Will's face grew serious, as did Deanna's. His head came down and he captured her lips in a sensually soft kiss. A sigh of pleasure slipped from Deanna's throat as Will deepened his assault on her mouth. Heat, pure animalistic heat flashed through Will's body. He wanted her...now! It had been nearly four months since they had last been together, and judging from her body's responses, Deanna wanted him just as urgently. Will pulled back, the reality of her pregnancy giving him the self control to allow her to set the pace of their joining. Deanna felt a warm glow flow through her as she sensed his restraint. She tilted her head back to meet his eyes...

"I want you, Will." her voice low and urgent.

"I'm here." came the whispered reply.

>>Computer, candlelight The room was bathed in a warm glow.

Will scooped Deanna up into his arms and carried her to the bed, setting her on her feet beside it. He threw back the covers to reveal satin sheets. He kissed her again.

Lwaxana had entered the house and was just about to call out to her daughter when she heard their shared cries of pleasure. She smiled and turned immediately, returning to the taxi that had brought her home... "Riyalis Hotel". Deanna didn't need her mother underfoot tonight. But tomorrow, they had much to talk about.

In the guestroom, the lovers lay entwined, both panting heavily from the power of their joining, Will stroked her back, soothing her, as she lay quietly, tears of joy slipping from beneath her closed lids. He remembered the first time Deanna had cried after making love with him. It had scared him half to death, thinking he'd hurt her in some way. She had tried to explain then, but until this moment, he'd hadn't come close to understanding. Now, however, perhaps because they were older, and more mature, he realized that the perfection they'd shared, was far more than sex. It was the merging of their hearts, their minds, and their souls, in a union that would endure for as long as they or their descendents lived. Will must have been sending his emotions quite strongly, as suddenly Deanna raised tearful eyes,

"You DO understand now, don't you?" Will raised a hand to caress the perfection of her cheek. His own eyes were moist as well,

"Yes, my imzadi, I do." Will pulled Deanna down yet again for another kiss, causing her to gasp in discomfort.....

"I need to get up, this is becoming uncomfortable for my..." She looked down as she placed a hand on either side of his head. "Well, it just isn't comfortable." She pushed herself up as Will looked down, her breasts close to his face.

"Too bad, the view is terrific." He chuckled softly as Deanna slipped to his side and curled up against him, practically purring in contentment. As she lay back and stretched...Will turned onto his side and observed her, his eyes exploring her from head to foot. She raised her hand and smoothed back the stubborn lock of hair that fell over his forehead.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me that way?" Because of the intensity of his gaze, Deanna was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his close inspection. Will smiled, and curved his big hand over the gentle swelling of her abdomen.

"I'm just trying to memorize this moment, you look so beautiful, so full of life. Even though I know that you carry our twins inside of you, it just doesn't seem possible." Deanna was about to speak, when Will lay his cheek on her abdomen , in place of his hand.

" It's been hell being on bridge duty without you, briefings with your empty chair beside me, not being able to look up and see you there with a smile on your face, and then returning to our quarters and finding them empty." He sighed,

"The ironic thing is that I've been drawn to them! I felt closer to you, sitting there amongst our things. So you see, I do understand why you were wearing my shirt. It wasn't silly at all. I felt the same way each and every time I pulled up the flowered quilt on our bed. I was wrapping myself in you! Being First Officer doesn't mean much when everything that I love is here." Deanna sighed and ran her fingers through Will's thick, dark hair, the depth of his feelings and his frankness, catching her unprepared. She drew a breath and centered herself.

"Will?" Deanna's voice held an intensity that caused him to sit up and turn to look at her. He felt a wave of concern as he saw the serious expression on her lovely face. His eyes held a question. While waiting for Deanna to explain, he took her hands in his, fingering the ring he'd placed there earlier.

"I'm afraid, Will. We've been through so much together, waited for so long to begin our life together. I can't begin to tell you, to express how I feel; not with words, not with my body. Being pregnant with the twins is the most wonderful thing...I'm so proud to be having your babies. But, I'm frightened that something will happen, that it won't last. I..." Will interrupted.

"I promise you, Dee, nothing short of death will separate us this time. No matter where I go, no matter where you go. We go together. You, and our babies are the most important people in my life. Your well being is my main concern. This conference is duty...but should you need me for any reason...I'll be here." Will kissed her softly, then leaned down and again placed his cheek on the curve of Deanna's belly. His eyes closed as a tears slipped from them and slid down to drop onto her skin. Deanna didn't...couldn't speak, but drew a tremulous breath and closed her eyes. The intensity of Will's emotions, magnified her own. Her tears slid down the sides of her face to disappear in the darkness of her hair. Deanna's fingers tangled themselves in his hair once again, as both, lost in thought said a prayer of thanksgiving to what ever force had brought them together. Sleep eventually claimed the Imzadi couple. Sleep that was deep, and refreshing. They were at peace. Neither Will or Deanna could have foreseen the events that were taking place lightyears away; or how their precious moment of happiness would be affected.

Chapter 16

Captain Erik Pressman boarded the transport that would eventually take him to Astrax and the Martox Conference. He had a monstrous headache, one that wouldn't soon abate, if the flashing blue spots before his eyes were any indication of it's severity. Last night's activities with some friends at the Academy, hadn't helped. He reached for the prescription hypospray, lying deep in the bottom of his carryall. The hiss of the injection unnoticed in the close quarters of the transport. It didn't help much, but it might take the edge off of the pain, until he was ensconced in his private compartment onboard. Once he reached that sanctuary, he'd find real relief. Damn! Where was the ensign that he'd sent to ready his quarters? He'd better get here pronto, or there'd be hell to pay. Pressman looked up to see the earnest face of the self same ensign moving towards him through the crowd of passengers waiting to board the transport.

"Captain Pressman, sir...there are no private compartments available. There are eight VIP's traveling to the conference, and they have all been assigned VIP quarters. I'm sorry sir." The ensign stood there uncertainly, not knowing what to expect from the officer who stood there glaring at him.

Pressman closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The struggle to contain his anger was making his head throb more fiercely than before.

"Then I suggest that you find a small private cabin for me, Ensign...perhaps turn a double into a single...I'm a very busy man, with important work to do. I'd hate to have to report your ineptness to your superiors." The captain's voice was low and chill with repressed anger, the young ensign, felt a chill cross his flesh.

"Yyyes sir, right away sir." The ensign all but ran to do the captain's bidding. Finally after nearly an hour of wrangling. he was carrying the captain's bags to his quarters. Pressman handed the boy a credit slip..and sent him on his way. Thirty minutes later, Pressman was stretched out on the bunk in his quarters, the effects of a hypospray slowly rippling through his body. Thoughts of the conference and his plan wound their way through his drugged mind. Soon. Soon, that son of bitch would know who he was...he'd pay for what he'd done. Until then, there was time to relax and plan. He'd need an airtight startegy if this was to be successful. As Pressman slipped over the edge of sleep into oblivion, the transport disembarked, headed for Astrax and the conference.   
  


"Commander, we have the shuttlecraft on our sensors...150,000 kilometers away. ETA , 10 minutes." Nek'chuk, the first officer reported to his captain, the Klingon named L'Hartok. L'Hartok grunted as he drank deeply from a goblet of bloodwine.

Lightyears away...........

"Excellent! Prepare to disengage the cloak when they are within 10,000 kilometers." L'Hartok smiled to himself...now they could get this plan underway. He'd get his payment, salvage his family's honor and get this sniveling Romulan and the federation spy off of his back. Then he could retire to the homeworld and live out his life., leaving only occasionally to battle the Empire's enemies. Thoughts of glory and honor filled his thoughts...as the shuttle carrying his "business" partner approached.

Chapter 17

~~~~~Blood, green and sticky covered her...her hands, clothing, her face. Deanna looked down at herself, her stomach turning. The smell of it clogged her nostrils...Where? How? Deanna slowly regained consciousness, in the guard's room. Pain blossomed over her body, especially deep within her belly and between her legs....she was bleeding. She opened her eyes, and screamed...several Romulan guards stood over her, their sneering faces staring down at her...one of them hauled her into a sitting position...her head swimming...he forced her to look behind her.

"Federation slut, look at what you did...you killed him!" Deanna looked where the man was pointing...The guard who had brutally raped her, was dead. And the knife was in her own hand! "No....I couldn't...he hurt me..I didn't..." Deanna looked down at her hand, the light glinting off the bloodied blade. Her mind snapped then, and with an agonized scream, she was reduced to a quivering, babbling mass on the floor. She vomited on the boots of the guard nearest her, and cowered as he leaned down to grab her by the hair..."NOooooooo!"

Will Riker was pulled from a sound sleep by nightmare images and the nauseating taste of fear in his mouth. As he slowly returned to consciousness, he realized that the fear wasn't his own. He sat up to find Deanna whimpering in the bed beside him. He switched on the bedside light, to find her in the grip of a nightmare.

He reached out and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She uttered a short harsh, scream, and pulled herself as far from him as was possible. He'd seen her in this condition more often than he cared to think about, during the early weeks of her recovery from her kidnapping by the Romulans.

"Deanna! Wake up...it's ok, it's just a dream. Come on, love. Wake up now." There was no response...Will reached out towards her again, then Deanna threw herself from the bed with a blood curdling scream of pure terror. She scrambled away from the bed, to cringe in the corner of the room, behind the door. Will bolted from the bed, calling out to her. He moved slowly closer, talking softly and soothingly...he hadn't seen her behave this way in months.

"Dee...listen to me, it's all over now. It was just a dream. You're safe now. Easy, let me help you....I won't hurt you." It broke his heart to see her cringe away from him...whimpering in fear. Deanna's eyes were glassy and unfocused...she was still asleep, caught in the grip of her dream. Will moved closer...Deanna began to cry...looking around, slowly waking.

"Deanna, sense me...try to find your way back! Come on...take my hand...You're home and safe now." She looked up finally..."Will? How...did...I...where?" Her hands came up to flutter before her face....

"Mmm...so......frightened.......can't......don't want...." She was confused...not sure what was real, and what was the dream. Tears began to flow..as Deanna slowly returned to herself. She lowered her hands and lifted her eyes. Will reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, drawing her close to him. Deanna slipped into his embrace, her body shuddering as she wrapped her arms around Will's body. Her hands and feet were icy, and her teeth were chattering.

Will scooped Deanna into his arms and put her back into their bed. He slipped in beside her and held her close. It was several minutes before the trembling in her body lessened and he felt her begin to relax.

"That was a terrible nightmare wasn't it?" Will felt Deanna tense in his arms. She sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting with her back to him. Will made no attempt to stop her.

"I......don't remember." Will could see her hands, laced together, white knuckled, in her lap.

"Yes you do, Dee. Don't shut me out. You were completely terrified. What was it about." He stroked a hand down the slender column of her spine, hoping to ease the tension in her body.

"I told you, I don't remember. Why are you badgering me? It was a silly dream. That's all, I'm fine." Deanna shivered slightly....wrapping her arms around her nakedness. She rose from the bed and went to her dresser, pulling a long white nightdress from the drawer. It had long sleeves and buttoned up to the neck in front. Will sighed as she slipped it on over her head. He got up as well, and slipped on his pants. He crossed to stand behind Deanna and put both hands on her shoulders, then released her to button the front of the gown.

"Sweetheart, you never wear a nightgown when we're together, unless you're ill or upset. Please love, let me in...let me help you." Deanna shrugged his hands from her shoulders.

"Please, Will. I don't want to discuss this...." Something in her voice "clicked" in Will's mind, and he knew just how upset she really was.

"This dream has something to do with why you were so upset the last time we spoke before I left the Enterprise; the day you had a difficult session with your therapist, doesn't it? It left you in tears then as well. Why can't you tell me about it Dee? What have you remembered?" Will gasped at the raw pain he saw on Deanna's face when she looked up at him.

"Please Imzadi, let it alone. I can't remember it, only the terror. I don't want to remember, and I don't want this to ruin our weekend. We have so little time....Please?" The plea in her voice touched a chord in his heart....

"All right Deanna, I won't pressure you. But this isn't the end of this...you need to talk about this. If not with me then with a doctor...okay?" He tipped her face up with a finger beneath her chin. "Okay?"

"I promise I'll do the right thing, now let's get some sleep." Will took her hand and led her to the bed. They slipped into the bed, drawing the sheet over them. Deanna turned on her side away from Will. He slipped behind her and pressed close to her back, his legs drawn up intimately against her bottom, his hand cupping her breast.

"Will, please...don't." Deanna moved away from the touch of his body...shivering slightly. Will frowned in the darkness....

"What is it Dee? You don't want me to touch you?" Deanna whispered softly..."I'm sorry, Will. It's just...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, imzadi. I'll be right here if you need me. Get some rest, Ok?" She turned to her back, and sighed as his hand found hers in the space between them. Will didn't speak, just laced his fingers with hers and squeezed them lightly. Deanna lay awake a long time, as unfocused images of her nightmare whirled through her mind; her silent tears slipping down into her hair. His hand felt so strong in hers, that strength would be her salvation tonight; she concentrated on the slow cadence of his breathing, until at last, in the early hours of the morning, she fell asleep.

Will awoke to the sound of running water and someone retching. He rose from the bed and crossed to the bathroom door.

"Deanna? Are you all right?" A low moan and more retching was her response. Will grimaced..."morning sickness". She'd told him that she'd been plagued with it. He hit the panel beside the door and stepped inside as the door swept aside to reveal Deanna sitting beside the john, looking pale and shaken.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Will crossed to the sink and filled a water glass, then wet a wash cloth. He sat beside Deanna on the floor and sponged her face and neck. She smiled weakly...

"Not a very attractive picture is it?" She swallowed heavily, closing her eyes as another wave of nausea rolled over her. Will chuckled softly...

"You're beautiful. Besides it's my fault that you're feeling so lousy, isn't it?" he wiped her face again and offered the water. Deanna sipped it, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I did have something to do with this too, so I can't entirely blame you. Ohhhhhh, I think you'd better go, I'm going to be sick again." Deanna pulled herself up and leaned over the john once again. She was perspiring heavily, her face ghostly white.

"I'm not going anywhere love." Will got behind her and supported her shoulders, while holding her heavy, black hair away from her face. Deanna vomited once more, her whole body straining with effort. Afterwards, she was weak and shaking. Will wiped her face and offered the glass of water once again. Deanna waved him away and rose to her feet...she splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth. When she emerged from the fluffy towel, she'd used to wipe her face...she was beginning to get some color in her cheeks again. Will sat there amazed at the transformation that had just happened right before his eyes!

"All better now?" he asked, his surprised expression causing Deanna to laugh out loud.

"I know...one minute I'm too weak to sit up, and the next I'm fine. That's usually the way it goes...Dr. Tobias assures me that this shouldn't last too much longer." Deanna turned back to the mirror and brushed her teeth vigorously. When she'd finished she turned back to Will,

" Thank you for being here with me, you didn't have to do that." She smiled down at him with a radiance that took his breath away. Will got to his feet and swept her into his arms for a deep and lengthy kiss.

"I love you, Dee. "

"I love you too."

After a leisurely breakfast, a shower, and a slow gentle massage, Will and Deanna were swimming side by side in the pool, when Lwaxana appeared on the patio. She smiled at the sound of their laughter....

"Hello you two!" She crossed to the edge of the pool, and sat down, pulling off her shoes and dangling her feet in the cool water. "Isn't it a glorious day, today?" Deanna and Will exchanged a glance and laughed...

"Yes it is Mother....I'm glad you're home. I was surprised that you didn't come home last night." Deanna spoke from the shelter of Will's arms as they stood near the side of the pool

"I did." Lwaxana smiled at both of them. "You were....busy, at the time, so I chose not to stay. Hello again William." Will had the grace to blush, as he winked at Deanna's mother.

"Well I'm glad that your here as well. Tell me Lwaxana, how long would it take for you to plan our wedding?" Deanna burst out laughing at the expression of total shock that appeared on Lwaxana's face.

"Wedding? What? When? Deanna stop laughing and tell me what this is all about." Lwaxana sat frozen as Deanna recovered enough to tell her the details of Will's surprise proposal. When she'd finished, Lwaxana jumped to her feet...."Out of the pool my dears, we haven't a moment to waste. It's what? 10:30? Good, that gives us plenty of time to get things underway." Deanna and Will walked up the steps and out of the pool as Lwaxana went into action. Before they knew what had hit them, she had an intimate Betazoid wedding ceremony arranged for the following morning, at ten sharp. Lwaxana was an amazing woman, but it didn't hurt one bit that she was also a powerful woman in Betazed society, with many favors to call in.

Chapter 18

Deanna stood at the open hatch of the runabout, trying not to cry. Will was inside doing a preflight check, prior to leaving for the conference on Astrax. Their wedding had been beautiful. Lwaxana had arranged a traditional ceremony, and had arranged for the chapel to be filled with flowers from Jalara. Nearly all of the family's closest friends were there. As luck would have it, Chandra had gone into labor overnight and had given birth to her son early that morning. She'd sent a lovely arrangement of flowers for the altar, along with best wishes. Deanna was planning to go to see the new baby, after Will took off.

She'd never forget the look on Will's face when she'd been summoned to the place of marriage by Marlia, another of her friends from childhood, who'd stood in for Chandra. His eyes had been so blue, so full of love and pride. It had taken her breath away. The ceremony had been a blur, since she'd only been able to think of anything but Will and her love for him. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel when the priest had announced them wed, as the members of the congregation picked up on the thoughts and emotions of the imzadi couple. Will had picked her up off the floor and kissed her with an intensity that had amazed all who witnessed the embrace. The Bonding Ceremony had been successful, and the reception had passed all too quickly, as had the brief time they'd had in private. Deanna and Will had made love one last time, quietly, almost desperately, as each realized that Will would be leaving in a few short hours. She'd promised herself that she wasn't going to cry when he left, but she was failing miserably.

Will emerged from the runabout, and caught Deanna wiping tears from her cheeks with a white handkerchief.

"Hey, you promised, no crying." He pulled her into an embrace, as Lwaxana approached with of all people Chandra, and her husband Teb. Teb proudly carried his newborn son, Damien cradled in his arms. Will smiled at them, over the top of Deanna's head.

"Guess this is going to be a little harder than I expected." He smiled sheepishly, as he pressed a kiss to the top of Deanna's head, pausing to inhale the scent of her hair and perfume.

~~~~I have to go now, imzadi. You take care of yourself. We'll be together soon. Shhh, don't cry anymore.

~~~~ I love you, Will.

~~~~I know...I love you too." Deanna was holding tightly to his waist, her face pressed to his chest. He raised her face, needing to meet her eyes. "Promise me that you'll talk to someone about the nightmares?" Deanna tried to turn away..."No, now promise me."

"I promise, Will. I'll talk to my therapist, tomorrow. I'm sorry, I know that I promised not to cry, but I don't want you to leave." Tears slipped down over Deanna's cheeks. " I know that you have to go, so I'm hoping that Dr. Paxa will release me in time to meet you on the Enterprise when the conference is over. Then we can finally be together. I love you Imzadi." Will gasped as the full force of her emotions surged through him. He immediately reflected feelings of love, pride and tenderness, hoping that she'd be able to sense at least some of them. She did, and they succeeded in bringing a smile to Deanna's beautiful face. "You are in my thoughts always, Imzadi, I love you." Will entered the runabout after a final breath stealing kiss, and closed the hatch. Deanna, her mother and friends walked to the observation lounge to watch Will's runabout take off. Lwaxana put her arm around her daughter's shoulder as Deanna dissolved into tears.

~~~~I'm sorry everyone...I'm feeling very emotional lately. Chandra and Teb chuckled aloud.

~~~~It's all right Dee, we know exactly how you feel." Deanna looked at them and smiled...

~~~~Let me see that baby, you two." She took the precious bundle from his father and cradled him against her breast.

~~~~Oh Chan, Teb, he's gorgeous!" Deanna looked down into the tiny wizened face of Chandra's son...and felt a rush of maternal longing. Her mother stepped up and put her arm around Deanna's shoulders.....

~~~~It IS amazing isn't it Little One?

~~~~Oh yes.........yes it is...Just think soon Will and I will have TWO!" Deanna and her mother looked at each other...surprise and realization filling their faces....Both burst into laughter...as they left the spaceport.

Deanna and Lwaxana returned to the Troi mansion, and spent the remainder of the evening sitting quietly together. Deanna opted to spend the night in the guest room..Lwaxana didn't question her daughter for once. Deanna lay deep in the satin sheets, inhaling the scent that was uniquely her imzadi's. She felt calm, and relaxed falling asleep easily. Lwaxana smiled to herself as she sensed her daughter drifting off to sleep. She retired herself after clearing some personal correspondence from her desk.

It was after midnight when Lwaxana was awakened by Deanna's screams of anguish. She nearly fell on the stairs as she ran to see what had caused her daughter's pain. She found Deanna in the grip of a horrific nightmare, thrashing on the bed, her limbs tangled in the bedclothes.

~~~~Deanna! Little One...it's Mother...hear me, focus on me. It's a dream...you're safe. Please Deanna, wake up!

Deanna scrambled away, pulling herself into a ball at the head of the bed against the pillows. Her face was a mask of terror, her eyes wide and unfocused...the pupils dilated.

~~~~Little One? Deanna jumped....

~~~~Deanna, it's alright now. You're safe here with me. It's Mother...You're all right, it was just a dream....You're home....home on Betazed. Focus on my voice Little One...Can you hear me? Lwaxana was beginning to feel anxious...She couldn't sense Deanna's mind, her fear was so great. As she watched, Deanna looked down at her hands.....

"No....no....I didn't....oh no....blood...too much blood! Can't......get ......it.......off! Help........help me...!!!" She began to wring her hands, as though trying to rid them of something, presumably blood. "I can't...get it off!" Her great dark eyes lifted to her mother's face...

"Please!.....please, help....me." Deanna began to pant...nearly hyperventilating in her terror. " Can't you see it...the blood? I can't get it off....I can't get it off!" She shrieked.... "Please!! Help me!" " Imzadiiiiiiiiiii, where are you. I need you! Come to me, please!"

Lwaxana took a few seconds to contact Deanna's therapist, Dr.Paxa, telepathically.

~~~~Daison! You must come to the house! Please it's Deanna. She's caught in the grip of a nightmare and I can't wake her!!

~~~~Lwaxana I will try to link with her from here....he paused. I can't break through. I need to be closer.

~~~~Please Daison, she's screaming for help....

~~~~I will arrive in ten minutes, try to calm her in some way...I'll be right there.

Slowly and carefully, Lwaxana drew close to Deanna, and did the only thing that she could think of. She went along with her delusion, in the hope that she'd reach her. Lwaxana spoke to Deanna verbally.

"All right Deanna! Listen to Mother." Lwaxana's voice became low and coaxing...she reached out to take her daughter's hand. Deanna shrank away from her.

"No, no please. Don't hurt me." Deanna's voice was that of a child, the fear in it, made her mother want to weep.

"Deanna, I would never hurt you, take my hand... let me help you. We'll go into the bathroom and you can shower. We'll get the blood off, I promise. Now let me help you from the bed, and we'll take care of it." Deanna trembled as her mother approached her.

"You'll help...me? You'll get it off??"

"Of course, dear. Mother will help you, just take my hand." Deanna allowed Lwaxana to remove the covers and help her from the bed, at last taking Lwaxana's hand. She huddled close to her mother's side, as though Lwaxana could protect her from unseen terrors. They continued through to the bathroom, where Lwaxana turned on the light, talking all the while about how she would wash the blood away. She activated the shower, turned and stripped off Deanna's nightdress. Deanna flinched and turned her head away from the nightgown, gagging slightly.

Lwaxana helped her into the shower, and began to shampoo Deanna's hair. Deanna stood silent and unmoving, allowing her mother to bathe her like a child. Lwaxana grieved silently, tears sliding down her cheeks, as she liberally soaped her daughter's body and rinsed the soap into the reclaimator. Talking to her, telling her over and over, that the blood was all gone...that she was clean again. Without warning, Deanna startled, and awakened fully. She turned to her mother, and then looked down at her hands, her body........

"Mother??? What ???" Deanna looked around, confused, and disoriented. "Oh God! Mother...I...what happened..........what am I?......." Tears filled her eyes and her mother's as well.

"Never mind Deanna. It's over now, come...let's get you dried off now, and back into bed. Daison is on his way. " Lwaxana took Deanna's hand and helped her dry herself...she slipped the nightdress over her head, toweled, dried and brushed her hair.. When that was finished, she led her back to the bedroom. Lwaxana helped her get into bed. Deanna face was pale, and shaking with reaction to her nightmare and the disorientation that followed it. Lwaxana was about to move away when Deanna grabbed her hand.

"Mother...I don't know what to do, I'm frightened ! " She reached out with both hands and embraced her mother's neck, Deanna sobbed as the final pieces of her "lost" memory fell into place. Lwaxana sat down on the bed beside her, rocking gently, her hand stroking up and down Deanna's back. Daison Paxa found them in this position ten minutes later, after having been allowed in, by Mr. Homn.

"Deanna?" Paxa spoke softly, meeting Lwaxana's gaze over her bowed head. Deanna didn't respond immediately, just pulled back slightly as her mother gave her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and cheeks, gradually getting herself under some semblance of control. She raised red, swollen eyes to meet his gaze.... her eyes darted to her mother and back. She shook her head slightly, not wanting to talk in front of Lwaxana....yet. Paxa immediately sensed her need to talk...

"Lwaxana you've done a wonderful job here tonight, but now Deanna needs to sit here and talk with me, doctor to patient, so that I can help her come to grips with her memories." Lwaxana nodded and rose, stroking Deanna's hair as she did so.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and have Homn prepare a pot of tea. Call me if you need anything." Deanna nodded slightly..

"Thank you, Mother." They waited until she'd closed the door behind her before either spoke.

"You've remembered everything, haven't you?" When she nodded, Paxa reached out and took her hand. "Now you're finally free, the final piece of your memory has returned, never to torture you again."

"But I'll still have to deal with the dreams?" Paxa nodded, which is what she'd expected. As a psychologist,Deanna knew that she'd need to deal with the reality of what had happened before the dream would disappear. She'd have to talk about it, in essence relive it, before her injured psyche could fully heal. Paxa sensed her thoughts, and nodded,

"Yes, Deanna you need to tell someone....your mother, perhaps?" Deanna shook her head..."No, Daison. I need to tell Will about it. He knows that something is wrong, and it haunts him as much as it does me. He needs to know...but how? How do I tell him?" She paused..."You know what happened...you shared my thoughts. How can I tell him? How can I tell him...what I did?" Paxa leaned forward in his chair....   
  


Aboard the Runabout Cortez............

"Damn!" Will Riker swore aloud....punching the comm panel. He'd been trying to get through to Betazed for over an hour, with no luck. The comm channels were jammed with excess signal traffic due to the conference on Astrax. Deanna was in pain.......he was sure of it. He'd awakened with a jolt, as a streak of anguish flooded his thoughts. He had to talk to her, see her face to assure himself that she was well.

Transmission requested will be delayed, due to system overload...Please wait, or terminate until a later time. Thank you.>>

Will cleared his mind, and focused...sending thoughts of comfort...who knew, maybe she'd be able to pick up on them. It was better than sitting here doing nothing.

********************

LaForge to Picard>> Picard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose...this had better be good news. Thus far the last five days had been fraught with minor disasters....several systems malfunctions had set them back on their patrol schedule, and there had been at least three more attacks on federation ships traveling through the nearby sectors. The Enterprise had been of little use to Starfleet so far, on this mission. He'd have to contact the admiral soon with an update.

"Go ahead, Geordi. Have all of the repairs been completed. Is my ship ready to take on these border mercenaries?"

Aye sir. You can engage the warp engines at your discretion, the environmental controls are functioning normally again, and Sickbay has a clean bill of health. However, don't get a craving for anything more complicated than meatloaf for dinner. The replicators are still misbehaving. >>

"Understood Mr. LaForge, be prepared to get underway at warp five....and Geordi....Well done."

Acknowledged, thank you sir. LaForge out.>>

Picard to Bridge....Set a course for the Romulan Border, warp 5...Engage! >>   
  


Chapter 19

The housing for the delegates to the conference on Astrax was a pleasant surprise for Erik Pressman. The Astraxian government had decided to use on of their largest universities as a site for the seminars and negotiations. Campus housing consisted of four room cottages, scattered about the north end of the main campus. Each pair of delegates, was assigned a cottage, where they could relax after the days events were completed. Pressman had arrived to find the cottage that he and Commander Riker were assigned to fully sticked. Food, drinks and any other creature comfort they could want was available from replicators, or a person could cook their own food in the kitchen of any of the units. He entered the cottage and headed for one of the bedrooms. Each cottage had two, plus a kitchen and living room, and of course a bath with both water and sonic showers. Pressman unpacked with a sense of anticipation...a feeling that at last he'd have a chance to exact his revenge. Riker should be arriving sometime this evening...The conference began with a dinner tomorrow evening, and they'd need time to go over their agenda. Pressman stood and stretched, deciding to take a shower. After that, he'd go out and check out the site of the conference.

"Soon, Commander...soon." Was his thought as he entered the shower stall.

Back aboard the runabout, Will Riker tabbed the send icon and waited for the obilgatory waiting message to appear. Much to his surprise...the transmission went through. He waited impatiently for the message to be accepted... a few moments later Lwaxana Troi's face appeared before him...she'd been crying. Will's heart leapt into his throat...

"Lwaxana is everything asll right? Where's Deanna, I sent this message to her? Is she ok?" Will watched as the normally unflappable Lwaxana Troi's eyes filled with tears, which slowly rolled down her cheeks...

"Oh Will, it was so frightening! Deanna awoke...screaming...she was terrified..I couldn't wake her ...I called Daison...he's with her. Oh god, I wish you were still here." Her voice broke as she put her hands before her face.

"Lwaxana, tell me what happened, was it the nightmare, again?" Will fell silent as her head snapped up...

"You knew about them and didn't tell anyone? How could you do this?" Will didn't respond immediately...but sat looking at his hands...

"She's my wife, and she asked me to let her handle this with her therapist. She had a nightmare the night before I left...I told her to talk to Dr. Paxa, as soon as possible. Is she ok?" Will had to wait for his mother in law to compose herself before she was able to speak.

"I don't know, I had to leave her with Paxa...she was better,b ut still very upset...Oh Will, it was awful...I had to bathe her!"

"What?!" Will was shocked...this must have been a more serious episode than the one she'd had with him...

"Tell me exactly what happened..." Lwaxana took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"We'd gone to bed early, Deanna was exhausted....she wanted to sleep in the guest room, so I left her there and went to bed. It was after midnight when I awoke to the sounds of the most horrible screams..." Will nodded solemnly...He had heard those screams himself and knew what they did to him. He could only imagine what they had done to Deanna's mother. He listened in horror as she recounted the events that had occurred in the last few hours.

"Deanna, try to relax...it's over now...you can go forward from here."

Daison Paxa sat beside Deanna on the bed, she was sobbing into her hands, her slim shoulders shaking. They'd spent the last hour going over the details of her nightmare...and it had been an emotionally charged and draining experience for her. She had finally recalled all of the details of the last day of her confinement with the Romulans, and good or bad, would now have to deal with the repercussions of those memories.

"When will your husband return Deanna, he needs to hear your story as well." Deanna looked up at last, her face awash with tears...

"I know. But he is a delegate at the Martox Conference on Astrax for the next ten days...After that he'll be returning to the Enterprise. I won't see him until I return to the ship. Unless you release me...please Dr. Paxa. I need to be with him right now, more than ever. Please say I can go to him?" Paxa looked into her face...and was moved by the sight. She had asked for so little, and had been hurt so badly...

"Deanna, I'm not comfortable releasing you right now. Especially if you plan to go off planet. You're in a very fragile emotional state right now...and if you should be unable to deal with this enroute...I don't want to be responsible for what happens" Paxa watched the play of emotions on Deanna's face...hurt, fear, and finally resolve filled her face.

"Dr Paxa..." Deanna began...

"BUT !" Paxa interrupted..."If I don't release you, you'll go anyway won't you?"

"You read my mind? Without permission?"

"I didn't have to. I KNOW you Deanna Riker...I know how you think."

"Then you'll release me?" Deanna didn't dare believe this was happening.

Downstairs...........

"Lwaxana I want to talk to Deanna is she all right? Can she talk to me?"

Will felt frantic...he was too far away to sense Deanna's emotions...all he had was a vague feeling of fear...and nausea. It made him uneasy...Deanna needed him...and he was headed in the opposiite direction. Lwaxana wiped the tears from her eyes...

"I don't know...they're still upstairs..." she paused. "Let me see if I can find out for you. Just a moment."

~~~~Daison?? Is Deanna all right? Will is on the vid link...Can she talk to him?

~~~~Deanna is doing much better, transfer the call up here. I think it will be good for her to talk to her husband. I'll be right down.

Lwaxana turned back to the screen...

"I'll transfer you to Deanna's terminal, Paxa assured me that she is better and that it would be good for her to talk to you. Good bye William...take care of my Little One."

"I will, Lwaxana. I promise." He smiled as the screen went dark...

Will relaxed somewhat as he waited for the transfer to be completed. He checked his instruments, he was almost ten hours out of Betazed...and still 14 hours out of Astrax. He was going to turn back as soon as he spoke with Deanna, if she didn't seem ok...nothing could stop him, not the conference, not Pressman, not even his Captain. His wife needed him, THAT came first. The comm channel beeped, indicating the completed transfer.

"Deanna? Are you there?" Daison Paxa's face filled the screen.

"Hello Commander, it's good to see you. I understand that dual congratulations are in order? On your marriage and on the twins." He turned away from the screen and said something unintelligible.

"Deanna just wanted to freshen up a bit...she was very upset, but is doing much better now." He looked towards his right...where Will knew was the direction of Deanna's bathroom. His voice dropped in volume...

"Commander, your wife is in a very fragile emotional state right now. You need to be aware that she's been through an extremely traumatic psychic episode, and needs your support and understanding right now...more than ever before. Her memory of her captivity and in particular, the nightmare, is complete now. It was very disturbing for her to consciously recall the events in it. She will need to talk to you regarding her actions, in order for the dreams to be extinguished. That fact has her extremely anxious. Be compassionate, try to understand. I'm counting on you to be her support system. Your sensitivity, and the strength of your imzadi bond is crucial in this stage of her recovery. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, of course I love her very much and nothing could ever change that fact. You needn't worry, I'll be her support, now and always... may I speak with Deanna?" Will took a deep breath and released it as Paxa nodded and stood to allow Deanna to sit before the terminal.

Will gasped at her appearance, when she sat in front of the terminal before him... Deanna's eyes were swollen and her face was blotchy. and her nose was red. She looked ravaged by grief...and the "haunted" look of long ago had returned... Deanna smiled wanly.

"Oh my love...I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you...I'm turning around and coming back...To hell with the damned conference!" Will ached with remorse at the sight of his beloved so upset. She didn't speak right away, just sat there, trying to compose herself...at last, she responded,

"No need, Paxa has released me into your custody...I'm coming to join you...and when the conference os concluded, we can go home to the Enterprise. Will I'm coming home to you!" Will looked surprised...wondering what Paxa's motivation might be.

"That's wonderful Deanna, but are you certain that you want to join me here? I won't have much time to spend with you. The conference may take up most of my time during the daylight hours. You'll be alone most of the time." Deanna was already nodding before he'd finished, knowing that he was thinking of her, not that he didn't want her to join him.

"I understand, imzadi. Being alone during the daytime shouldn't be a problem...it's....I just don't want .........to ........be alone at....night." Her voice trailed off as she let her mind recall the events of the evening. Deanna's expressive face was tight with pain. She closed her eyes, trying to center herself.

"Paxa said that you've remembered." Will's voice was gentle, his heart aching, as he saw Deanna nod slowly.

"Yes...I've remembered." she whispered, pain and fear, clear in her voice. Tears slipped from her eyes and dripped onto her lap. "I need.........to be..........with you, Will. I'm frightened.......... to go to.......... sleep. I need........ to tell you .............about the dreams, ............so that they'll stop. Can I come to Astrax? Please?" Deanna still hadn't raised her eyes, just sat looking down at her folded hands. Will wanted so much to enfold her in his arms and take her fear and pain away...she needed him...and he wanted to be there for her. He thought about how he'd explain his wife's presence to Pressman when he arrived...then turned to Deanna.

"Of course you can join me, there's no need for you to ask. I'll look forward to seeing you, Deanna. When will you leave? I want to meet your transport. Are you all right to travel, will you take someone with you?" Deanna shook her head...

"I'll be traveling alone...I'm fine. I'll be leaving Betazed in the morning...about three hours from now at 06:00 hours. I'll see you on Thursday morning. I love you Will."

"I love you too."   
  



End file.
